Kitana
Kitana (also known as Princess Kitana or Lady Kitana) is one of the major protagonists in the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. She is the princess of Edenia and the biological daughter of King Jerrod and Queen Sindel, as well as an adopted daughter of the evil Emperor Shao Kahn. In the series' original storyline, Kitana formerly served Shao Kahn as an elite assassin before becoming one of the leaders of the good characters. She also has a role of suggested romantic interest for the series' primary hero Liu Kang and has an evil twin and nemesis named Mileena, as well as a longtime intimate friend Jade. Appearance Kitana is 10,000 years old but looks like she is in her 20's still. Through out the majority of her appearances, Kitana attire is mostly blue with blue fans and a blue mask. She has black hair that's laid down and sometimes tied. In Mortal Kombat 9, she has more of a different appearance, but still keeping her blue attire now having more muscular build and having abs her midriff is exposed. She wears blue Edenian bra that's cross laced revealing cleavage, and wears blue boots. In her alternate costume she is unmasked and her laced bra is down, her sleeves are longer and her cloth that was in front of her legs is now in the back. For Mortal Kombat X, her default outfit is more ninja-like with a blue accent color against some black parts, namely her pair of elbow-length gloves and her bra supported by some strong silk and under what looks like a corset for her waist. Here, Kitana also wears some golden jewelries on her forehead, around her neck, and on her chest. Other changes to the outfit includes a pair of shoulder armors with an extension that goes down towards her gloves, and a pair of beige leather boots that goes up to the middle of her thighs with some armored knee pads. Her hair is held in a bun with a pair of hair sticks and sporting two breads, and she also has faint blue eye shadow. As opposed to her evil twin Mileena both Kitana and Mileena with there masks on look similar even with there figure and stature and hair. However, Kitana's face is more beautiful compared to the monstrosity of her clone. Most of the time Kitana wears beautiful make-up to enhance her features even more. Personality Under Shao Kahn's influence, Kitana was stubborn, naive, and filled with anger. But after breaking free from him, she becomes more noble, kind, and caring. She openly turns against Shao Kahn and becomes a loyal friend and ally to Earthrealm, especially Raiden and his team of warriors. Although she is kind Kitana is also haughty do to her royal status as a princess. She is polite, confident, proud, brave and strong. Kitana is loyal to her friends and despite her good traits Kitana has flaws. Kitana shows a strong dislike to her enemies mostly her sister and rival Mileena. Even though Kitana wants to stop those who wish to harm earth and Edenia she still tries to reason with them. This is seen when Kitana tries to free her mother from Shao Kahn's control. Kitana showing kindness to her enemies is also seen when she makes peace with Goro and the Shokan. Those she can't reason with Kitana doesn't forgive them like Shao Kahn or other similar bad guys. Though Kitana is loyal, honorable and selfless Kitana does seek vengeance and justice against Shao Kahn and his minions. Kitana's main goal is to get revenge and revenge on Shao Kahn and his forces for enslaving her homeworld. Kitana wants justice for what he has done. In many of her endings through out all of the games it mentioned that Kitana wishes to bring peace, preserve, order and justice to all the realms. Her goals are to restore all the realms back to their greatness that they once had with Edenia being in charge. Another one of Kitana's main goals is to have an all female fighting group in two of her endings as the protectors of all the realms. While she wishes for Edenia to be the center of peace for all the realms Kitana wants her female fighting group to be greatest force of the Edenian army, enforcers, guards and soldiers. Like many other characters in Mortal Kombat Armageddon Kitana fights the other kombatants for the powers of Blaze. But unlike the bad guys who wish to just the powers for evil. Kitana wishes to use the power to help, her intentions are to use the powers are good but like all the kombatants Kitana wanting Blaze's was only for her good intentions. As of MKX, after being killed by Sindel and turned into a revenant, she no longer sees herself a victim and is ready to rule the Netherrealm alongside Liu Kang and seek revenge against her former ally, Raiden. Kitana as in her non-revenant form wants Edenia to unite every realm under the peaceful rule of Edenia. While her revenant form wants to force the other realms under the fearful rule of the Netherrealm. Both want the power to rule and control however normal Kitana wants to rule in a fare and noble way but revenant Kitana wants to rule in a more evil way. Both Kitana and Mileena have a strong rivalry with each other both dislike the other. Kitana doesn't like Mileena because of her horrifying looks and because of her sister's vile nature. Mileena doesn't like Kitana because her good nature spoils what Mileena thinks of as fun. She also doesn't like Kitana because she has beauty that Mileena is jealous of. Though Mileena enjoys being who she is Mileena wants what Kitana has. Kitana doesn't want Mileena to have the power to rule Edenia because she knows what her cloned sister would do with that power to rule. Mileena's blood thirsty Tarkatan nature would lead Edenia down a path that Kitana would never allow. But despite the hated rivalry between Kitana and Mileena even though the two want each other dead Kitana has shown pity and forgiveness to Mileena in her non-cannon Mortal Kombat 2011 ending. In that ending Kitana allows Mileena to join her group of female fighters. So even though Kitana is horrified by her sister's face and doesn't like her sister's personality. Kitana allowing Mileena to join her group of fighters shows that she is kind and cares no matter how terrible another person's attentions are. Though she will never let her cloned sister have the throne of Edenia because of how dangerous that would Kitana is willing enough to help her sister if Mileena will let her and changes her ways. If not then Kitana will not mourn her sister's passing if she kills her. Powers and Abilities Kitana uses her Steel Fans in battle, although she is more than exceptional in unarmed hand-to-hand combat. She can use her fans as both a projectile and a melee weapon, as well as a means to levitate the opponent for a combo Chain. She can also throw her fans while airborne and execute a midair punch to counter other airborne foes. This made her one of the most strongest Mortal Kombat fighters in the series, and was later slightly changed to meet the equal standards in fairness in later games. Kitana's also very Agile able to do very quick kicks and fast fist attacks. As far as strength Kitana exceptionally has it, using Strong throws and hitting vital's such as chest, throat, and knees making her a deadly warrior. Her fist are strong enough to deliver powerful blows on her opponents such as uppercuts strong enough to send a person flying or frontal attacks to fracture bones or create extremely fatal injuries to her opponents with just her fist alone. She's also capable of lifting a fully grown man with just one hand, when she lifted Shang Tsung making her strength admired. Throughout the series, she has been shown to be more powerful than her evil twin Mileena, and has bested her several times. She is also a very strong leader; she succeeded in recruiting Sindel back to her side and convince her of Shao Kahn's evil during the events of Mortal Kombat 3, and has done the same to Goro in Mortal Kombat Gold. Quotes Trivia *Kitana's name is a combination of Japanese words Kitsune ("Fox") and Katana. *In her MK vs. DC Universe ending, Kitana was given Shang Tsung's abandoned island as a base of operations for her Edenian Resistance fighters. She had it changed to a "Bastion of Beauty and Light" and named it Argus Island, essentially the Themyscira of Edenia. *Kitana's body can be seen in the introduction of Mortal Kombat: Deception, located on the stairs leading to the Soulnado. *Kitana has a history of being repeatedly deceived and/or manipulated by villains throughout the series. She, during Mortal Kombat II, falsely believed Shao Kahn to be her father; in Deception, she was under the control of Onaga; in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Kitana was manipulated by both the rage sent by Dark Kahn, and then by Quan Chi; and in Shaolin Monks, Mileena and Jade put her under Shao Kahn's spell. *Kitana's second color in MKII is gray. This color was recycled for MK Trilogy's Khameleon. *Kitana has a "Kiss of Death" Fatality in every game but Mortal Kombat (2011) and Mortal Kombat X. *Kitana is the most-seen female character in Mortal Kombat (2011) 's Story Mode. She appears in all chapters but three: Chapter 12, Chapter 13, and Chapter 14. *When Kitana performs her X-Ray Move in MK (2011) on female characters, her fan's blades will go through the skull, but when she performs it on males, the blades will not go through the skull. However, when her X-Ray Move is performed on Goro, Kintaro, or Shao Kahn, the blades will go through the skull. *WWE Diva AJ Lee dressed as Kitana during a Halloween Costume Battle Royal as a homage to the character. *Kitana's costume from the Samurai Pack DLC for MKX, called Jingu Kitana, is probably based on Empress Jingū, a legendary Japanese Empress and ''onna bugeisha--'', a female warrior who commonly fought alongside samurai. External links *Kitana on Villains Wiki *Kitana on Mortal Kombat Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Orphans Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Honorable Category:Femme Fatale Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In Love Category:Elementals Category:Princess Warriors Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Successful Category:Siblings Category:Fallen Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Ninjas Category:Voice of Reason Category:Related to Villain Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Undead Category:Brutes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Normal Badass Category:Athletic Category:Betrayed Category:Teleporters Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Wise Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Ingenue Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Sympathetic Category:Scapegoat Category:Extravagant Category:Humanoid Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Insecure Category:Misguided Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Grey Zone Category:Lethal Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Love Rivals Category:Twin/Clone Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heroic Liars Category:Right-Hand Category:Nurturer Category:Amazons Category:Warriors Category:Master Combatants Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Magic Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Spouses Category:Noncorporeal Category:Strategists Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Posthumous Category:Determinators Category:Traitor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Immortals Category:Controversial Category:Martyr Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Chi Masters Category:Wealthy Category:Obsessed Category:Independent Category:Villain's Crush Category:Loner Heroes Category:Saved Soul Category:Optimists Category:Rivals Category:Destructive Category:Aristocrats Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:False Antagonist Category:Crossover Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Outright Category:Stalkers Category:Tricksters Category:Honest Category:Benefactors Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Victims Category:Retired Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Predecessor Category:Reactionary Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Merciful Category:Inspiring Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Political Category:Poor Category:Dreaded Category:Heroes from the past Category:Classic Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Disabled Category:Heartbroken Category:Pacifists Category:Patriots Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Master Orator Category:Defectors Category:The Messiah Category:Symbolic Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Healers Category:Egalitarian Category:Feminists Category:Magical Girls Category:Passionate Learners Category:Invulnerable Category:Famous